Love at first sight
by Shiki Akira
Summary: Mereka tersenyum bersama dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. KaZe


Pairing : Kaze (Kaname X Zero)

Disclaimer : Vampire knight PUNYA ! **Matsuri Hino**... sampai kapan pun (^_^)a

.

.

* * *

"...Cahaya matahari ini membunuhku." Kaname mengerang sambil meremas kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Zero kemudian berpaling dan melihat Kaname yang membungkuk kedepan, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. "Kaname, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Zero bertanya dan kemudia refleks melompat untuk menangkap lengan Kaname.

Kaname jatuh berlutut dan sekarang ia membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Zero sangat cemas, ia sekarang ikut berjongkok di samping Kaname.

"Kaname..." Zero berbisik dan ia mulai benar-benar panik. "Kau membuatku takut. Apakah aku perlu memanggil Takuma atau lebih ba-baik..." Zero gugup, ia tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk memerah. "Kau bisa minum darahku sekarang, Kaname."

Tanpa diketahui Zero, Kaname menyeringai nakal yang tersembunyi di antara kedua tangannya.

Sedikit erangan dan Kaname menjawab. "Terima kasih... tapi,"

Zero tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari vampire yang membungkuk kesakitan. "Apa?" ia meremas lembut lengan Kaname.

"Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau bisa berada lebih dekat denganku, Zero."

Zero membeku dan ia melotot. _'Ini berengsek berbohong.'_

"Sialan, Kuran!" Zero sangat kesal sampai ia mengutuk nama klan-nya.

Sebelum Zero sungguh-sungguh akan menendang Kaname, ia berdiri dan dengan acuh santai berjalan ke kursi kayu panjang di taman yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Kaname meninggalkan Zero yang berjongkok dan memberikan tatapan panas, marah.

Kaname duduk dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tanganya yang bertumpu di pahanya. Kaname melirik Zero sebentar dan kemudian dengan acuh berkata. "Ini begitu panas... tapi hatiku terasa begitu dingin. Ya, begitu dingin ketika orang yang aku cintai bertindak sangat dingin kepadaku."

Vena di kepala Zero mulai berdenyut.

Zero cepat berdiri dan sekarang berjalan menghampiri Kaname. "Kaname !"

"Ya, cintaku."

"Kau begitu berengsek!" galak Zero.

"Ya, dan kau mencintaiku kembali sangat banyak, benar."

Zero berdiri di samping Kaname yang masih duduk dan menatapnya dengan geli. Wajah Zero berubah sangat merah dan tanpa seijinnya memori malam di kamar bersama Kaname berkelebat kembali. Zero tergagap dan Kaname menyeringai.

"A-apa ! Jangan sombong Kaname, siapa bilang aku mencintai vampire idiot mesum seperti ..." Zero terkesiap ketika tangannya ditangkap Kaname.

"Ka-Kaname !"

Kaname tertawa dan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk bersandar santai di kursi.

Zero cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaname. Ia tidak bisa menahan semakin blushing ketika mendengar tawa bebas Kaname, Zero begitu malu sampai ia tidak bisa memandang wajah Kaname.

'_Aku tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk mencintai kamu sebanyak ini ketika pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu.'_

'_Kau bukan orang pertama yang pernah aku kencani,'_

'_Kau bukan orang pertama yang aku sentuh...'_

'_Tapi, kamu adalah cinta pertama bagiku...Zero.'_

Tanpa kata Kaname telah membisikkan kata-kata ini pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam dan senyum lembut mulai terlukis di bibir Kaname. Ia menggengam lembut tangan Zero.

"Oi, Kaname. Cukup berpura-pura, ayo kita pergi, Sekarang!" Zero membentak, wajahnya semakin memerah panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan remasan tangan besar kuat dan hangat milik Kaname .

"Tolong biarkan aku memegang tanganmu sedikit lebih lama, Zero.." Jawab Kaname dengan tenang.

"Hmp..." Zero cemberut sambil menggerutu. Tapi akhirnya Zero mengalah, mengijinkannya.

Zero tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaname. Ia mendongak ke atas melihat langit biru dimana awan putih berjalan lambat.

Kaname membiarkan senyum lembut menetap lama di bibirnya. Sambil memejamkan mata Kaname merasakan angin serta kenyamanan dari kelembutan tangan Zero yang digenggamnya. Kaname sekali lagi memberikan remasan pada tangannya dan Zero membalasnya kembali.

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

oneshoot !

hehe... aku mau Zero-chan untukku, menjadi milikku? *Kaname siap membunuh*

jaa~


End file.
